1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool assembly with a tire repairing tool in the most preferred form of a tire lever. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool assembly comprising at least one set of folding tools rotatably attached thereto and a tire lever detachably attached thereto in an ergonomic manner for proceeding with tire patching.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a conventional so-called xe2x80x9cfolding toolxe2x80x9d that comprises a main body 10xe2x80x2, a set of tools 40xe2x80x2 rotatably mounted to an end of the main body 10xe2x80x2 by a bolt 20xe2x80x2, and a chain repairer 50xe2x80x2 mounted to the other end of the main body 10xe2x80x2. The folding tool is convenient to repair bicycles, and the tools 40xe2x80x2 are received in a compartment 15xe2x80x2 in the main body 10xe2x80x2 when not in use. A tire lever 30xe2x80x2 is attached to a side of the folding tool to provide a tire patching function. However, the folding tool thus constructed is not ergonomic such that the user does not feel comfortable when holding the folding tool for operation. Further, the chain repairer is rotated in an axis transverse to the main body 10xe2x80x2, which inevitably increases the overall width of the folding tool.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool assembly that includes a main body having two sidewalls. Two sets of tools are respectively, rotatably mounted between first ends and second ends of the sidewalls. Each sidewall has an outwardly facing recessed section for detachably receiving a tire repairing tool in the preferred form of a tire lever. Tire patches are received in at least one of the tire levers for proceeding with tire patching when required. At least one of the tire levers includes a driving column for adjusting the bolts to which the tools are rotatably mounted. The tools include a chain repairer that may engage with the driving column of the tire repairing wrench for proceeding with chain repair.